A Twisted Tale
by Elena Gilbert 1992
Summary: Elena is a simple girl from Mystic Falls. Her mother and father are dead and her brother ran off. She lives with her stepfather, and vampire Klaus, who treats her like a servant. She runs away and finds love (and her brother) with two other vampires, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. This is a Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs story with a TVD twist to it.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just scrolling on the list of The Vampire Diaries fanfictions, and found one that was a twist of Beauty and The Beast, and it just popped into my mind that I should write a twist of Snow White, with the TVD zest. It's in my (meaning Elena's) point of view.**

**So, here's the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

My name is Elena Gilbert. I am 18 years old, and live in a town called Mystic Falls. Both my parents and my aunt are dead, and I have a stepfather named Klaus Mikaelson, not that I like him much. He married my mom and when she died, he revealed he was a vampire, and started to treat me like a servant. Jeremy, my brother, would be 16 if he was even alive, because he ran away from home when he was 14, right after my dad's death. Nobody's ever heard or seen him since then.

_Backstory Finished….. _

"Elena, you coming to Tyler's tonight?" Caroline's curls bounced as she skipped along the road next to me. "We're having a drink-a-thon."

"No, I have some work at my _Daddy's _office." I sighed, and shook my head.

"I can't believe he's compelled us not to tell anyone how he treats you and the fact that he's a bloodthirsty vampire who'll feed on you when the sun goes down." She ranted. Just a week ago, Tyler had overheard Klaus talking to me and then almost forcefully feeding on me until he noticed Tyler standing outside the door. Tyler tried to run, but Klaus pulled him into the house and compelled him not to be a first-grade tattle-tale. That made 4 of my friends compelled.

"Whatever. Let's just do this some other time…" I stared up at the dark clouds forming above my head. "It looks like it's going to rain." Whenever it was raining, I got a big fat lump in my throat and tears started falling down my cheeks. It reminded me of my parents for some reason. We climbed into Caroline's car a minute later and she drove me home.

"See ya!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me through the rain. But she didn't. It was as if nobody ever listened, and even when they were, I couldn't tell.

_Later that night…_

"My deeear Elenaaa… Are you home?" I heard Klaus shouting from downstairs. I could _smell _his drunken state from my room.

"Go away, Klaus, you're drunk!" I screamed. _Drunk. _That reminded me of a day at school when a man walked up to me to give me a vial of some liquid that he claimed would keep vampires away. I'd never used it, but he said it was called _vervain._ Later at night I poured a few drops on my neck where he usually took my blood from. When Klaus got home that night, he was drunk (like always) and came to bite me, but it burned him. I saved the rest of the vial where he couldn't find it.

_I could use it now to escape, _I thought. We had a first aid kit in the cupboard in my room. I took a syringe from it and filled it with the vervain, secretly hiding it behind my back as I walked downstairs.

"Is it all right if I take a drink, love?" He slurred with a big goofy smile on his face. I snapped my wrist out and just as he was about to sink his teeth into my skin, I stabbed the syringe into his arm as fast as I could.

"What on Earth is-ohh…." Klaus sunk to the ground, unconscious. I took advantage of the extra time and ran for the door, grabbing the car keys, and drove the car as far away as I could. After half an hour or so, my eyes drooped. The car skidded into a tree and turned upside down. Glass shards cut into my exposed face and body, and I struggled to unlock the seatbelt. In about millions of years of trying, it clicked open and I crawled onto the ground, taking deep breaths. But I had to run farther. I ran forward, but the road ended then and I found myself in a dark forest. A twig snapped.

"Hello?" I called out shakily. No noise came. Fear engulfed me as I realized I was alone in a dark forest at night. I decided to go back to the car, but couldn't find my way back. I finally fell asleep against a tree.

_The next morning…_

"Huh? Where am I?" I shot up and found myself still in the forest. I rubbed my eyes. The forest looked a lot better in sunlight. Faint rays of the sun went through gaps between leaves and branches. Birds twittered cheerfully. I hadn't felt this free in a while. Then, I noticed a path leading to a fork in the road. I could get out of the forest!

I stood up and sprinted along the path. Then I saw a house. Not a small, fairytale cottage, but a big mansion-like house.

_Maybe someone can help me get out, _I thought, and walked on until I reached the door. It was open wide and I walked straight through.

"Anybody home?" I said. _Home _was huge, with a stone fireplace, and what seemed to be 2 floors. Yet nobody replied. I continued my exploration and smiled. There was a room upstairs complete with a walk-in shower and lady clothes my size. So I took a shower to calm down my muscles from running around for what felt like forever. I then changed into a simple blue tank top and white shorts and dried off my hair. Around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, I suddenly felt tired and went into a room with a soft bed and fluffy pillows and covers, hoping that I could catch a few hours of sleep before the owners of the house showed up. I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_About 8 o'clock…_

(Third POV)

Damon Salvatore walked into his house with his younger brother Stefan, having successfully quenched their thirst after a day-long hunt.

"Hmm...What's that smell?" Damon sniffed at the air like a dog.

"Smells like human to me." Stefan shrugged, and threw his jacket on the couch, relaxing into its cushions.

"Mmm…From the looks of it, pretty woman human." Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "C'mon, we'll go check it out." He playfully nudged his brother's shoulder and the two of them flashed upstairs to where Elena was sleeping. It turned out she was sleeping on the bed in Damon's room.

"See? I have preference. And if she likes the bed, I'll even allow her to sleep in my room with me." Damon smirked, sat down on the bed, and pulled the covers off of Elena's face.

"Katherine." Stefan gasped.

"No, not Katherine. This one's a human." Damon's smirk faded.

"Mmmm…" They heard her say.

(My POV)

"Mmmm…" I groaned, and weakly opened my eyes. I gasped at the sight of two young men staring at me like I was a goddess. "Oh, my!" I sat up.

"Katherine?" The one sitting on the bed asked. He had slightly long raven hair, icy blue eyes with a hint of gray. His lips looked soft and kissable. And his body… was amazing.

"Umm, no, I'm Elena." I pulled the covers off my body and jumped out of the bed. "Sorry I came in and used things without your permission. I can leave if you want." I started to go to the door, and in a flash, the other man was in front of me, smirking and blocking my way.

"You can stay as long as you want." _He, _however, had short brunette hair, and hazel-green eyes.

"Are you vampires, too?" I looked him in the eyes and asked.

"Yes, we are." The first one stood up. "Just wait in here for a moment. Me and my brother have some discussing to do." My eyes widened as the first one dragged the other outside and shut the door behind me. They weren't going to hurt me, were they?

**Done! Please leave reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter. Big shocker coming for ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Erin and Tristan for the reviews, but for some reason, I feel it's not enough. Just tell me what I should correct and some new ideas to add.**

**Next chapter, coming at ya!**

Chapter 2

(Third POV)

"Damn it, Damon! Stop dragging me around like a ragdoll!" Stefan yelled once they'd reached downstairs.

"How on Earth did she find this place? It was hidden in the woods!" Damon ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, maybe we could ask her why she came here and her entire past. I'm pretty sure that she won't like us sifting through her memories while she's asleep."

"Why don't we make her come downstairs now? I bet she's scared out her mind since we just locked her in a bedroom. And to add on with that, she knows what we are, so she's even more terrified." Damon started walking upstairs.

"Why can't _I _be the one to escort her downstairs?" Stefan blocked Damon from his path.

"Because, Stefan, in reality, I'm the hotter brother and you are the one with the spiky hero hair like Edward Cullen, the sparkling person you meet in a bar after you're high on ecstasy." Damon pushed Stefan away and proceeded to speed up the stairs.

(My POV)

After a while of pacing the floor of the bedroom anxiously, I finally heard the door crack open.

"_Elena._ Why don't you come downstairs, huh? There's a warm fire and enjoyable drinks, too." Damon smirked.

"Oh, wow. I'm surprised you still haven't compelled me into becoming human champagne for you." I laughed as he led me down the stairs.

"Forget about that. Anyways, did you enjoy sleeping in my bed?" He looked over to me and smirked.

"Oh…umm, I had no idea that was your room. I'll sleep somewhere else next time." I blushed and stammered.

"No, no, I don't mind some cuddling." He grinned as my face turned into a mask of faux anger.

"I knew it! I knew you were the flirt I thought you would be! Are you kidding? I'm only 18, damn it!" He froze, and stared into my eyes.

"Whoa, look who has the Petrova fire. I'm surprised that you haven't murdered me yet." He continued with another smirk. "By the way, I know you're just acting." My face fell and I pouted

"Are you really okay with me staying here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. We haven't had a woman come here for at least…a month now." He bit his lip and that brought out some really dirty things into my mind. _God, Elena, stop it!_

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you want to know why I'm here?" I used one of my hands to clutch the other arm, trying to make out what his face said. I couldn't see anything.

"Can you read minds?" He smirked again. So annoying!

"Umm…no." I looked forward and saw we'd already reached the ground floor. Stefan appeared out of nowhere, smiling at me. He looked like he liked me, which was unusual, since no other guy had really had a preference for me.

"Sit down." Damon instructed, led me over to the couch, and poured himself a drink of bourbon as we both sat down.

"So, go ahead, tell us-"

"-why I came here?" I interrupted.

"Yes." He chuckled.

"I-well first my dad died, and then my mom married this guy named Klaus, and later, after she died, he told me he was a vampire and compelled me not to say anything to anybody about that and he started treating me like…almost a servant. And then I ran away a few nights earlier and the car crashed and I ran into the forest and found the house this morning." My eyes widened as I realized that I could tell them what had happened. But I had been compelled not to tell anyone. So how was I able to?

"I thought you said you were compelled not to tell anyone, yet you can tell us now." Stefan smirked.

"I think that this Klaus guy never really compelled her." Damon took a sip from his glass.

"Well, I never tried to tell anyone." I grinned sheepishly.

"What about the rest of your family?" Stefan poured a drink for himself, too.

"Well, my aunt died when I was little, and after my dad died my brother ran away. He was 14 then, and if he's alive, then I'm sure he's 16. I really miss him." As I said that, another big, fat, agonizing lump formed in my throat just like it had the last time rain fell.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry. But if he _is _alive, then he's probably as old as Jeremy." Damon shrugged.

"Wait a second…my brother's name was Jeremy." My expression went from sad to confused.

"If I may ask, what's your last name?" Stefan put down his glass on the side table.

"It's Gilbert." I sighed, and looked down. Damon almost choked on his drink, and started to cough.

"Elena, Jeremy's last name is Gilbert." Stefan tapped his foot anxiously. Just then, the door opened.

"Hey, guys. I brought you some blood bags from-Elena!" I heard a familiar voice saying, and my head whirled around.

"Jeremy!" I stood up and ran to him, my little brother, who'd been lost for at least 2 years. He crushed me into a giant bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" I felt his tears on my shoulder, and started to cry as well.

"I looked everywhere for you! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Elena, I was in town every few weeks. You would have seen me!" He pulled back, and I wiped my eyes, glaring at him.

"Did you think of coming back to me? To Mom?" I sniffed. "And Jeremy Gilbert, just what the hell were you doing with these two for two years?" I moved my gaze over to the two vampires, standing there while staring at Jeremy in a 'We're sorry' look.

"Well, they've helped me in ways you can't imagine." I looked back to him.

"Oh, Jeremy. Couldn't you have called?" Jeremy smiled, an act completely irrelevant to the current situation.

"Just forget it now. Let's go home to Mom." He grinned even wider and started tugging me away.

"Mom is dead." I whispered. He froze in shock, and tears filled his eyes again.

"No. No! It's not possible! Elena, please tell me the truth. Mom's not dead!"

"She is, Jer. I can't help it. I'm sorry." I saw him bursting into tears, and couldn't help melting down again. I pulled him close to me and rubbed his back.

_About an hour later…_

"And that's just why we can't go home." I sighed as my story ended. Damon and Stefan had been quiet ever since Jeremy had come, and were on their 5th drink by now.

"I need a drink." Jeremy reached for the bottle of bourbon and I slapped his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing? You're only 16!" I pointed out to him.

"We do this every day, though." He whined in protest. Damon coughed, and I narrowed my eyes at the two of them.

"Are you kidding? You let a 16 year old drink bourbon with you almost every day?" I slapped Damon hard across the face. His head turned back with my blow, and when he looked back, fangs were extruding from his mouth and veins were swelling under his eyes. I screamed and closed my eyes as he lunged at me, trying to protect myself.

**Wow. I can't believe how fun that was to write! I'll be sure to update as soon as someone gives a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sad. Nobody likes this story much and I've only gotten 4 reviews from two of the same people. L Sometimes I feel like quitting this story, and every other. But for those who are reading it, thanks and I'll keep on writing, even if it's for only a few people.**

_Chapter 3_

_"I need a drink." Jeremy reached for the bottle of bourbon and I slapped his hand away._

_"What do you think you're doing? You're only 16!" I pointed out to him._

_"We do this every day, though." He whined in protest. Damon coughed, and I narrowed my eyes at the two of them._

_"Are you kidding? You let a 16 year old drink bourbon with you almost every day?" I slapped Damon hard across the face. His head turned back with my blow, and when he looked back, fangs were extruding from his mouth and veins were swelling under his eyes. I screamed and closed my eyes as he lunged at me, trying to protect myself._

Damon's fangs sank into my neck and he held my arms so tight I couldn't move. But I could make noise, so I screamed at the top of my lungs. Stefan and Jeremy tried prying him off me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop…Damon, please, stop…Stop." I felt my heartbeat faltering and I went limp onto the couch.

(Third POV)

"Elena! Elena, wake up! Stefan, give her some blood, please!" Jeremy yelled as Damon stood to the side, eyes wide with shock of what he'd done. Stefan bit into his wrist and finally, a few drops of blood dripped down Elena's throat.

"Next time, you should learn to have some control." Stefan turned back, staring daggers at Damon.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just snapped." He whispered.

"She was only trying to make sure her brother didn't drink alcohol. He's 16; of course she'll do that!" Stefan shouted.

"I already apolo-" They looked over and saw Elena coughing and blinking her eyes.

(My POV)

I felt warm liquid running down my throat and instantly knew it must be blood. Then, all of a sudden, my lungs filled up with air and I coughed, stirring awake. Stefan and Jeremy were watching me worriedly, and Damon…was out of sight.

"Where's Damon?" I asked, pulling my hand up to my neck. There was no wound or bite marks, and the only trace of me being bitten was blood all over my T-shirt.

"He's upstairs, changing." Stefan stared blankly at the wall. There was a vibrating noise, and his phone rang. He stuck his hand into his pocket and took it out to answer the call.

"Hello?" There was a pause.

"Oh, yeah, sure, we'll be there in about half an hour." He set the phone down. "Jeremy, you and I have to go out. Lexi has some work with us."

"Who's Lexi?" I asked. "She's not your girlfriend, right, Jer?" I demanded to know the answer.

"No, she's just a business partner and friend of Stefan's." Jeremy sighed.

"Whoa…but then I'd be alone with Damon!" I sat straighter and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Yes, but he's not going to murder you. It was an accident, what he just did." Stefan cracked his knuckles and stood up, stretching. "I'm sure you'll be okay." He set his face into an easy-going smile.

"I guess." I said, looking at the floor.

"Then we'll leave now." Jeremy stood up, too, and the two of them disappeared a few minutes later, after Stefan told me not to let anyone in.

"Where are Stefan and Jeremy?" I looked up, and Damon was walking down the stairs drying his hair with a towel. I secretly thought that he looked hot when he was doing that, but didn't really say much.

"Oh. They kinda just went out to meet someone named Lexi."

"Look, I'm sorry I just did that. I just kind of lashed out at out." He muttered.

"I was just trying to defend my brother from the world of drugs." I laughed without humor, something which was very common for me, what with stupid drunk Klaus telling me what and what not to do.

"Good for him. He's lucky, you know. Has a pretty looking sister who cares for him, too." He shrugged.

"Did you just say I'm pretty?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you aren't that close to ugly, either." He smirked.

"See? Now that's what you call an insult. I'd like to stick with being pretty Elena." I smiled, and then blushed a deep red a second later.

"So-you hungry?" My stomach grumbled in response.

"Umm, yes, now that you mention it, I am." I grinned.

"Follow me. I'll make you something special." He took my hand, which I found very romantic, and took me to the kitchen. It was big and modern, with maple wood flooring, and was painted a light blue color, almost the shade of his eyes. The stove and oven was black, and there was a giant fridge as well.

"What do vampires possibly need to eat if they have blood to drink?" I opened up the fridge and found that half of it was filled with blood bags. It wasn't a surprise. The rest of it had juice, fruits, vegetables, meat, and milk.

"Vampires eat food, too. And there's a human who lives with us." He quickly shook his head. "No, wait, there are two now." The corners of his mouth tugged up into a slight smile.

"What will you make if you don't know how to cook?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"Did you really think I can't cook?" He asked. "I'm Italian. All Italians know how to cook." He pulled out some spaghetti and spices from a shelf and some meat and tomatoes from the fridge. In 15 to 20 minutes, he'd served me the entire portion of spaghetti in a giant bowl and sat me down at a table.

"I can't eat all of this."

"Yes, you can." He retorted, and sat down in front of me.

"Not all of us have frozen bodies that can't gain weight. I don't want to end up fat just because I stayed with an Italian who made me eat a meal for two." I gestured to his perfect abs. And chest. And arms. And I just wanted to lean in and kiss his face off.

_Elena, don't be such a pervert! _I thought.

"You can do it once." He pushed the plate further towards me and I had no choice but to eat all of it. It was actually really good.

"Yum! This tastes great!" I watched him smirk as I dug in. Did he only have that one facial expression plastered to him?

_Ding, dong! _We both looked towards the door, and could make out the heads of Stefan and Jeremy.

"I'll get it." He stood up and sped to the door.

"Is it really necessary for you to use your vampire speed here?" I asked in an agitated way.

"No, but I like to show off." He flashed me a toothy grin, and this time, I felt a certain glow when he smiled at me.

_Was I falling for _Damon _Salvatore?_

******Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews 'cause I'm feeling low that not many people read my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurrah! I got another review from 4everMrsAcklesLevineSalvatore. Weird username of yours, no offense, but thanks to her, and Erin, and Triston, I feel like writing a lot. **

Chapter 4

"Wow, you two made up fast." Stefan smiled as him and Jeremy entered, and then he noticed me eating the spaghetti. "Oh, so he cooked for you. No wonder you two made up." He smirked, and I glanced at Jeremy, who looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. What was so funny?!

"So, what did Lexi want?" Damon fell back onto the couch with a soft thud, and poured himself some vodka. Jeremy looked over to me, and I could tell he wanted some, too.

"Give Jeremy half a glass of whatever he wants." I sighed, and twirled another piece of spaghetti on my fork. Jeremy ran over to me and pecked me on the cheek, a thank you, before joining Damon on the couch. "I said half, and I mean it."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, don't get your ass all tight!" Damon yelled. I whirled around and glared at his words.

"Excuse me? I am a woman who is living in a house of vampires without the slightest bit of fear. Cut me some slack and don't make jokes about my body. It's rude!" I snapped. "And don't you forget that you just turned me into a personal blood bag just because I didn't want my brother to drink! I've forgiven you in the snap of a finger, so don't make me mad."

"Here we go again…" Stefan mumbled.

"Let him have some fun then! Again, don't get your ass all tight!" Damon glared back with his blue eyes, now icy cold.

"Anyways, Lexi wanted Damon to do some private work with a client, so Damon, why don't you stop fighting and go see what she wants? She's going to meet you at the Mystic Grill, and then you have to go to wherever to meet the guy for dinner." Stefan quickly tried to change the subject, and it worked. Damon stood up and stretched, his muscles flexing. Then he blurred out of vision, probably upstairs to change.

"Wow. Your mood changed just like that. I wonder, how is it that you can become so angry over a psychopath vampire, well, from your perspective, who made some small comment over your looks?" I narrowed my eyes and turned to glare at Stefan, too.

"Do you want to get it?" I said through gritted teeth. He shook his head slightly. "Cause you will if you say anything else."

"I liked you better when you had pasta in your mouth, so eat." Jeremy smiled, exaggerating it a bit.

"I'm leaving now." Damon was coming down the stairs, loosening his tie and adjusting his collar. He was wearing a white shirt, a black coat, and a red tie, which suspiciously looked like Gucci. Oh, yeah, and they probably had money coming out of their ears, considering the mansion in the middle of the woods.

"Sure. Do you know when you'll get back?" Stefan asked.

"I don't really know. Well, I haven't really decided. Maybe tomorrow morning?" He shrugged.

"Are you kidding? What will you do all night?" I scoffed.

"Oh, I have plans." He smirked, and the first thing that came into my mind was that he was probably going to get drunk and sleep with someone.

"Bye, then!" But Stefan didn't get to finish, because Damon was already gone.

_Later that night…_

"That was great." Jeremy had a loss for words as he rubbed his belly in pleasure.

"It turns out that all Italians _can _cook." I grumbled, and Stefan chuckled.

"Why so glum?" he laughed.

"Because I wasn't finished fighting with Damon." I pouted. "I mean, I had this entire lecture in my mind which I thought would put some sense into him."

"You'll have enough time to figure it out tomorrow." Stefan grinned. Actually, he was much nicer, and more caring than his arrogant brother. But Damon was good to me at times.

"Whatever, you know; I think we should go to sleep now. It's past 11:00." Jeremy stood up just as I did.

"Okay, so I'll clean up here and you can go if you want." Stefan started picking up the empty plates and silverware. I and Jeremy walked up the stairs, and when we'd almost reached the top, I realized something.

"Just think, Jeremy, if we hadn't found this house, where would have you gone? Where would I have gone?" I squared my shoulders. "They're really good to us."

"Yeah, they are. I always wanted someone like this to take care of me." He smiled.

"So I don't take care of you?" I mock punched his arm and he pretended to wince. "Whatever, let's just go to bed. G'night, Jer." I walked off to my room, changed my clothes, and climbed into bed, leaving the side lamp on. It started storming outside, and I heard the furious rain outside, pattering on the window. Lightning flashed, and there was a boom of thunder. I jumped.

"It's nothing. It's nothing. Just some rain. Not gonna hurt." I rubbed my arms, a shiver running though me. I heard a crash, and shot up to run over and look out the window. A tree was falling, and that was all I could see before every light in the house shut down. It became dark all over, and I screamed. The door opened.

"Anyone there?" I called out in a small voice. Someone walked in, and I recognized it to be Stefan.

"Elena?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-The lights went out, and I'm scared of the dark. And lightning." I stammered.

"It's just because of the rain. Nobody's here other than us. You can go to sleep." I then felt cool hands leading me over to the bed and I laid down, pulling the covers over me. He was about to leave the room, and then I sat back up.

"No! I mean, please wait. I'm scared." He walked back to me, and sat down on the bed, I scooted closer to him, grabbing hold of his arm. I turned out he had no shirt on, so basically I was just pushed up against a wall of muscle. In a few minutes, I was feeling like my entire body was on fire from heat.

"Oh, god, it's so hot!" I groaned.

"Take off your shirt then." It was like I could hear him smirking. However, the offer was too good to pass off, so I did take off my shirt, leaving me in a sports bra and shorts.

"Don't try anything." I warned him jokingly, but I knew he wouldn't do such a thing. He was good. Too good. After a while of just lying there and staring at the ceiling, I drifted off to sleep, with him close to me.

**Oh my god, I like this chapter, especially the cuddling. I love cuddling. Please review and stay in tune for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am enjoying writing this more than anything. You see, when I'm older, I plan to get a degree in English Literature from a renowned university, like Cambridge or Oxford or something. I've started writing a book and the script for a TV show, which I plan to send to a producer. I hope I get the TV show started before I graduate. :) **

Chapter 5

Rays of sunlight shined through the windows and fell on my eyes. There was too much light, so I opened my eyes up and squinted, sitting up and yawning. Stefan woke up when he felt my movement and we gazed around to find Jeremy and Damon staring at us, wide-eyed.

"Did something happen…last night?" Jeremy bit his lip with anxiousness. Damon was quiet but wouldn't take his eyes off my curves.

"No, no, nothing happened last night, the lights went out and I was scared, so Stefan came in to stay with me and I was feeling hot, so I took off my shirt." I tried getting the words out of my mouth as fast as I could, but I knew I couldn't hold back the blush. I picked myself up and grabbed my shirt, running into the bathroom. "And don't look at me like that, Damon! I'm not a hooker!"

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Damon's voice was audible from the bathroom. The question was meant for Stefan, but I answered it.

"I can hear you!" I shouted, hoping they would shut up and believe me. Then there was the sound of the bed being made, and I could hear all of them leaving, embarrassed and awkward to the core, just like me.

I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and put on a purple T-shirt dress (who knows where the clothes came from), and then headed downstairs for breakfast. Damon was cooking pancakes, and Stefan and Jeremy were eating cereal. They all looked stunned when they saw me in the dress. It was surprising for me, since no boy had ever looked at me like that. I made a mental note to myself to ask them why they looked at me like a prize.

"I made pancakes as a…apology." Damon took a deep breath and served me two of the hot, delicious-smelling pancakes.

"Apology accepted." I smiled up at him, and he smirked in response. You could say that his smirk was an annoying-cute mixture of pure godliness.

"Sit down, Damon." Jeremy patted the chair next to me, and Damon had no choice but to sit at the last seat remaining at the table, exactly next to me, our arms almost touching.

"So, who was the client?" Stefan asked. Damon sucked in a deep breath, and started speaking.

"It was a certain vampire named…Klaus Mikaelson." I gasped, hoping that Damon hadn't told him the location of their home. If he did, then I was surely dead.

"You didn't tell him about me, did you? Or your address?" I squealed.

"No, I didn't, 'cause he wanted me to find you in exchange for a few thousand dollars." Damon pressed his lips together in a hard line.

"Wait, by Klaus Mikaelson, you mean the Original hybrid Klaus Mikaelson?" Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do." Damon's hands were balled into fists.

"You-you won't take me away, right?" I was shaking with fear. Jeremy squeezed my hand.

"Of course they won't. They're our friends." He slightly smiled at me reassuringly, and I felt better instantly.

"So, what are you going to do? We certainly can't refuse the offer." Stefan took a bite out of his cereal and swallowed.

"Wait…what if we find Katherine?" Damon bit his lip, thinking.

"That's it! We know that Klaus was chasing Katherine for a long time. He wanted her, so we could offer her to him instead of Elena." Stefan crossed his arms on the table.

"Why are you so obsessed with this Katherine, whoever she is?" I thought that she was a previous girlfriend, or maybe an enemy.

"I'll be right back." Stefan stood up suddenly and ran up the stairs, into his room.

"In 1864, Katherine, well, she compelled us into being her little minions through love, or so we thought. Then, she died, and got stuck in a tomb, after we turned into vampires. Stefan has an old picture. You'll see why we were so intrigued about you from the start if you look at it." Damon was having a flashback, I knew from the look on his face.

"Hey, how come I never knew about this?" Jeremy banged his fist on the table.

"It never came up." Damon sighed.

"What about when I asked you how you turned into a vampire?" He ran a hand through his hair, apparently very hurt by the fact that his best friends had kept something so big from him. "Look, there's Stefan, maybe he'll decide to spill, too." Stefan sat back down at the table with an old paper in hand. He passed it over to me.

"Elena, that was Katherine." I turned the picture over and it was as if I was looking into a mirror. Katherine had the exact same features as me, her eyes, nose, face shape. All but her hair, which was naturally curly.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "How the hell is that even possible?!" I slammed the picture onto the table, and stood up, pacing around. Jeremy leaned across the table to take a look.

"Holy shit!" He had his head in his hands. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"Elena, calm down and sit. It's not a big deal." Damon tried grabbing my arm to pull me back into my chair, but I slapped it away.

"Bloody freaking hell! I can't believe-SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" It was as if all of the burdens in the world were on my back because of that one picture.

"Elena…" Stefan trailed off, and I turned around to find him standing not half a foot away from me. I pushed his chest to make him go back to his seat, but he wouldn't budge, and instead caught my hands. I thrashed, trying to release his hold. "Look into my eyes, Elena." I did and he went on, "Now relax and sit down in the chair." My breathing became steady and I walked to the chair against my will, sitting down.

"Way to quiet her down." Damon smirked, and gave Stefan a high five.

_Ding, dong! _The doorbell rang and Stefan went over to open the door.

Klaus.

**Cliffhanger, hurray! I just love cliffhangers, but they get me impatient, too. Please review and give me ideas if you'd like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, alexiswritesfanfiction for giving me that review. Also, you should know that I'm only twelve years old, so that makes my dream even more beautiful. Life sucks when you're an adult.**

Chapter 6

_Ding,dong! The doorbell rang and Stefan went over to open the door._

_Klaus_.

"Back away, Stefan! Now!" I screamed. Stefan raised his hands and backed away from the door and Klaus.

"Why did you run away, love?" Klaus stalked forward and hit an invisible wall, instantly bouncing back.

"Klaus, we might know where Katherine is. You want her, right? Well, we'll get her." Stefan paused, "But you can't hurt Elena."

"Interesting offer. I'll have to think about it, though." He smirked.

"If you even touch her after we get Katherine, then I'll rip out your sorry little heart and make you eat it with your own hands!" Damon growled, standing up.

"Relax there, Damon. But you'll have to invite me in to make the deal, won't you?" Klaus sweetly smiled, something close to an angel but the devil himself.

"No." Damon protested.

"Then what would you say if Elena's two best friends die?" Klaus revealed Caroline and Bonnie, their eyes red and bruises all over their bodies.

"Care! Bonnie! Let them go Klaus, or I'll kill you myself!" I snarled angrily, getting up from the table and storming towards the door. Damon encircled my waist from behind and Stefan restrained my arms as I screamed profanities at the two of them.

"Damon, let me go! I can fight my own wars by myself!" I yelled.

"Come-come in!" Damon sighed in exasperation. Klaus openly walked through the door, dragging Caroline and Bonnie inside.

"Jeremy, hold onto Elena. Take her upstairs and lock her in my bedroom." Damon calmly ordered. Jeremy threw me over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs.

"No, stop it! Jeremy, put. Me. DOWN!" I screamed, thrashing around. In a few seconds we were in Damon's room and Jeremy threw me down on the bed. He ran outside and locked the door.

"JEREMY!" I cried, wanting to get out. I banged on the door and sobbed like a baby. "Let me out!"

_Meanwhile in the living room..._

(Third POV)

"Klaus, give the girls to me, now." Stefan demanded. Klaus pushed them forward, and Stefan caught them. They walked along forward as Jeremy joined so they could go tend to Caroline and Bonnie's wounds. Damon was then left alone with Klaus.

"We know where Katherine is, so please leave Elena alone until we find her in the tomb." Damon pleaded. Klaus looked up, thinking.

"All right. You have one month to figure out how to get Katherine, and if you don't give her to me until then, Elena will die, along with her friends and brother." Klaus sneered, and stormed out of the house. Damon slammed the door in frustration.

_In the bedroom..._

(My POV)

"Elena...you can come out now." I heard the door opening, and looked up from my spot on the bed. It was Damon.

"Is-is Klaus gone? What about Caroline and Bonnie? Are they okay?" I whispered. He sat down on the bed and wrapped an arm around me.

"They're fine now." He said softly.

"Oh, Damon, I thought he was going to kill me." I turned my head into his shoulder, tears flowing freely down my face again, this time from relief.

"Shh...calm down, you're okay." He stroked my hair in a comforting way.

_That afternoon..._

"If we want to get Katherine out of the tomb, we'll need a powerful witch." Damon explained while we were all lounging on the couch in front of the fire.

"Uh..about that, I found out that I'm a witch." Bonnie said in a small voice.

"Last name?" Stefan asked.

"Bennett." She replied. Stefan smiled.

"There you go. We have our witch."

"So the Bennetts are witches?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm. Watch this." She pointed a finger at a candle, and just like that, it lit up.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" I gasped.

"You just need to find the spell for opening the tomb." Damon said, "And then we'll hope that Katherine is there."

_Ding, dong!_

Damon opened the door and there was a woman standing there.

"You have some explaining to do, Damon." She said and dragged Damon out.

"Lexi found out about Klaus' deal." Stefan sighed, apparently sorry for Damon. "I hope Damon gets out without getting himself hurt." He chuckled, and for the rest of the day, stared at me like he always did, with an unfamiliar kindness in his eyes.

_Later that night..._

"Can I come in?" I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Stefan at the bedroom door.

"Of course." I smiled, putting the book down. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"I want to tell you something." He admitted, and I was unsure of what exactly it was about.

"Okay."

"I'm in love with you, Elena." He pursed his lips, waiting for a response from me. Instead, my lips collided into his with a fiery passion. My hands went around his neck, and he clutched my waist, moaning. His lips separated from mine and went to my neck. Before I knew it, our clothes were off and we were entwined with each other. There were snickers coming from downstairs, and eventually loud laughing, but we didn't care for the world. And then I knew that we were meant for each other.

But what we didn't know was that everyone was staring at us from a tiny gap in between us and the door.

**Writing this was so much fun! I hope you enjoyed. Please review and stay in tune for the next chapter!**


End file.
